We Are One
by FanficGirl
Summary: Its about Kagome, Kikyou, Inuyasha, and blah blah. Just read this if you wanna. ^_^ I might put chapters in it. And I'll write Between The Thin Line Of Love in about a week or so.


**************  
We Are One  
**************  
By FanficGirl  
  
( I do not own any of these characters!! This is my first alternative fic. Crazy me. Hehee.)  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her uncomfortable bed. She groaned in fear and sweat poured from the sides of her face. Breathing heavily, she felt herself fall, fall as if she's dropping from a 30 story buliding. And suddenly, she's back in bed with eyes wide open. " Inuyasha!" she whispered franticly. Kagome sat up and felt the cold sweat on her back. Then she relaxed and let her body droop. Frowning, Kagome looked at her clock. It read 3:15 P.M. in bold neon blue. Exhaling hot air, she dropped back onto her bed and put her arms behind her head. Closing her eyes, her mind tried to sleep but felt the uneasiness crept back to her.   
  
Giving up, Kagome got up from bed and moved wearily towards the window. She let her hands touch the cold windowsill and stuck her head out in the night air. Breathing in the light, crisp air, Kagome gasped as a shooting star flashed across the night sky and made a quick wish, not realizing what she wished for till she actually said it. ' I wish Inuyasha would see me more than looking like Kikyou...' Suddenly, guilt filled her. Kagome went away from the window as if she got struck by lightning and clutched her face. " What the hell did I just do?!" And ran back into bed.  
  
She hid her face under the blankets and felt silly. ' I think I'm beginning to realize why I'm always...being such a, such a..jerk to Inuyasha. ' Kagome felt embarrassed. " I...I love him..." And then she went all giggly and nervous.  
  
********************  
  
Kikyou stood by the flowing streams of the mountains near by. The wind blew at her, causing her clothes and her long hair flutter like silk weaving. She sighed, feeling her mind getting confused in her deep thoughts of her past life and in this..well, lets just say, life. Pulling her hair behind her right ear with her hand, Kikyou looked at the half moon. ' I'm such a sorry person. Such a sorry, sorry person. I wish I was laid to rest. ' She then turned around slowly and walked slowly towards some bush and sat down. Kikyou grabbed some little pebbles and flung each piece at one of the streams. Each time the pebble splashed into the stream, it made a beautiful splash with a hint of dark purple and blue colors swirls. A kind of peaceful feeling came over Kikyou and she smiled in a warm way.  
  
Suddenly, some other bushes nearby rustled. Kikyou ignored the sound and kept on throwing pebbles at the streams. Her hands was getting dirty but she don't care. The rustling grew more near and more louder. Kikyou got alarmed and grabbed her bow as she got up quickly. ' Dammit. I hate this. ' She thought angrily. Then Kikyou yelled out, " Who are you?! What do you want?! " The rustling immediately stopped and that left Kikyou standing in total silence. Her heart was pounding and fear grew from her stomach but Kikyou didn't show it. " Who are you I said?! " By then, Kikyou felt foolish. She lowered her bow and started chuckling a bit. It was probably some squirrels passing by or something. Think logical.   
  
She turned around and walked towards the stream to wash her hands. As she bended down, Kikyou started laughing, her fears relieving. Kikyou felt free. Instantly, she got up and ran across the field of long grass waving from the wind. Kikyou ran till she felt as if she's flying. The air flowed smoothly at the tips of her fingertips and she knew she was free. Free. That was a word she thought was the last thing she'd encounter. But here Kikyou is, feeling free as free can be. She grew tired and panted for a bit. Then walked back achingly towards the stream. It felt good feeling that way and she hope she'll feel that way always.  
  
When she bend down to look at her reflection again, something moved at the corner of her eye. Her face turned hot, thinking someone saw her running crazily across the field. Kikyou turned around quickly but saw no one. She clutched her bow which came out of nowhere. Kikyou looked back at the stream and acted as if she's presuming her looking at herself. Then with a slight move triggered her reflexes and she turned her head and caught a figure running from the moonlight towards a bush.  
Kikyou lept from her spot and into the bush the figure ran into. (Note: Picture those chinese movies with people jumping around as if they're flying) She grabbed her opponent by the neck and snarled in a menacing voice.  
  
" Who are you?!" Kikyou demanded. " Ka-kaede!" The old woman sputtered. Kikyou quickly let go of her younger sister's neck but kept her evil face.   
" Why are you here? What do you want?! " Kaede grabbed Kikyou's hands and said in a depressing voice, " Please Kikyou, stop all this hatred and war and return to being my sister. You're alive! Living! I saw you smiling and being free and I realized you are not only made of pure hatred but pure heart. I don't know what happened, but I see that you're alive! " Kikyou made a disgusted face and snapped, " What are you talking about, you're being foolish! " But secretly hoped Kaede was being right. " Oh elder, ' her sister cried, ' please come back to the village and quit all this nonsense of the Shikon No Tama and Inuyasha! " Kikyou then turned around quickly and thought, ' Kaede's right! I am not made from only pure hatred! I am alive! Hehee! "   
  
Kikyou faced Kaede and put her hands on her old shoulders. Kaede thought Kikyou was about to kill her but instead received a hug. She felt hot tears soak her shirt and she started crying. Kaede cried for herself, for Inuyasha, for her village and especially for Kikyou who went through hell trying to maintain her reputation and duty as a priestess. " Oh Kikyou! You finally realize! Lets go back and tell your people! " Kikyou lifted her head away slowly and shook her head. " I'm sorry sister but I cannot go back to the village without the Shikon No Tama. I'll go back to Inuyasha and Kagome and them for it. Please understand I want to go home as much as you do. " Kaede smiled, knowing she fully understand and sighed in happiness. " I'll be waiting my dear older sister. " Kikyou smiled, showing dimples. " I'll come back. Don't worry. " And she fled off into the night...  
  
**********************  
  
Inuyasha slept comfortably on a tree branch. Opening one eye, he just saw Kaede skipping out of the bushes. ' Old lady getting crazy. Wonder whats up with her? ' he thought. Jumping off the tree, he ran towards Kaede. At the corner of his eye, he saw the little squirrel boy sleeping comfortably next to the tree trunk. Inuyasha smiled and crashed into the lady. " You old geezer! Better watch where you going! " Kaede got angry but was soon replaced with a smile. " Inuyasha! Kikyou's looking for you right now! " Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow. " Yeah so. About REVENGE or whatever. " Kaede pouted a bit and said, " No! She's looking for you to get the Shikon No Tama back from Kagome and she'd be back to the village, alive and starting over a new life! " Inuyasha backed away from Kaede. " Whaddya talkin' about?!" Kaede pointed a finger to her head. " Think! " And ran away laughing.   
  
Inuyasha scratched his head and walked back towards the tree. He jumped back onto a branch and sat there thinking. The branch was kinda big and it was hurting his butt a little but it didn't stop his trail of thoughts. ' Kikyou..maybe she really IS alive and here I thought she's made of hatred! ' He thought of those times she had sprung some tears and had actually shown some kind of emotion for him. Kikyou had all signs of a real human being. Inuyasha placed a hand at his chest for he do not know why he is feeling the way he do....  
  
  
Auhtor Notes: Wahaha! This story is weird. I got a plot line for each character in each section. You may not understand the whole concept at first but maybe, later on you will. I may even make chapters for this. ( If I get enough reviews though. Maybe about 7 or more. ^_^) This story may sound strange at first becuase I did this when I felt sleepy and awake at the same time. ( Weird, isn't it....) The Kagome part is one of the main plots in this story. Darn, I'm talking too much!  
  



End file.
